Pillows are often used to support users in a comfortable position. Most pillow designs are not reconfigurable, failing to accommodate people of different sizes and shapes or to accommodate its use in diverse positions or modes of use. In addition, pillows lack storage space, requiring the user to either fasten related or accessory items directly to the pillow or risk losing the item. Thus, it is desirable to provide a nursing pillow capable of storing items within reach of the user.